The present invention relates to a caisson block construction method and a caisson block structure and, more particularly, to a caisson block construction method for forming a caisson block structure and the caisson block structure.
A port is a facility equipped for entering and unloading of ships, landing and leaving of passengers, loading, storing, and managing of cargo, and in order to perform this function smoothly, port calmness should be ensured. Breakwater facilities are necessary for ensuring the port calmness, and quay facilities for berthing are necessary for the loading of cargo and the landing and leaving of passengers. The above-mentioned facilities are collectively referred to as a dissipating structure.
As FIG. 25 shows a conventional breakwater and, more particularly, an inclined type breakwater formed by constructing rubble mound on the sea floor and covering the inclined rubble mound with riprap protection or other dissipating blocks. The conventional breakwater is easily damaged by large wave power, which is problematic.
Meanwhile, FIGS. 26 and 27 are perspective views showing a conventional quay caisson and a plane view showing a quay using the conventional quay caisson. Particularly, a base layer of rubble, etc. is formed on foundation, a plurality of caissons are installed thereon, and then each caisson is filled with rubble to ensure stability of a caisson structure. As the caisson structure has a large resistance to earth pressure, the caisson structure can allow the berthing of ships to be easy and endure large wave.
However, in a case of a method for constructing the breakwater using the conventional caisson, a size of the caisson increases to ensure weight of the caisson. Therefore, it is difficult to transport the caisson and to secure a site for manufacturing and placing the caisson in order to use the method.
In order to solve the problem the method using caissons described above, a method for constructing a caisson structure by piling small caisson blocks in multiple levels according to water levels is known.
However, when the caisson structure is formed of the small caisson blocks, a coupling structure between the small caisson blocks is weak and it is difficult to ensure durability similar to a case of using large caisson blocks, and it is difficult to accurately place each small caisson block to be aligned to another small caisson block in the water.
Particularly, when a position of the small caisson block is shifted, it has negative effect on durability of the caisson structure. Therefore, it is very important to accurately install the small caisson block in a precise position.
However, it is difficult to align the small caisson block to its precise position and to place the small caisson block in the water.
A diver should inform a crane operator of the accurate position of the small caisson block from the water, but it is difficult for the diver to recognize the accurate position of the small caisson block because of lack of visibility in the water. Moreover, although the diver recognizes the accurate position of the small caisson block, it is difficult to accurately inform the crane operator of positional information.